


Hot

by oselle



Series: Birthright [16]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oselle/pseuds/oselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke and Casey, trying to rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/941231).

Goddamn, it's hot. It's hot and Jim's gone off to Perry to buy a new air conditioner with Cheryl, a project that should take them about…twelve hours. If they come back that day at all. If they even remember to buy an air conditioner.

Casey's already passed out on the mattress and it's too goddamned hot to do anything so Zeke lowers the shades and turns the fan on full blast and elbows Casey aside so that he can lie down too. He can't get comfortable. He flips over on his stomach and feels like he's melting into the mattress.

Incredibly, Casey curls up beside him. He puts an arm over Zeke's back and nuzzles into his neck. Jesus Christ, that was fine in Minnesota in the dead of winter but it's July and it's Florida and there's no air conditioner and it's HOT.

"'s too hot, Casey," Zeke mutters, but he doesn't have the energy to shoo him away. 

"Mm-hm," Casey says and the vibration of Casey's mouth against Zeke's neck sends a weird and unexpected little chill down his back.

The fan passes over him and it's only moving hot air but it feels great on his back and Casey's hand is on his back, making a hot spot where the fan's breeze can't reach. Casey smells like coconuts – it's that sunscreen that Cheryl brought him and Casey puts on so much of it that it must be leaking out of his pores because Zeke feels like he's in a coconut fog but he can still detect the familiar, slightly sweet smell of Casey's own skin underneath it. Slightly sweet but Casey's as sweaty as he is and he knows that Casey would actually be salty – not that Zeke has any intention of tasting him.

See now, that makes Zeke think of Minnesota again and a night when Casey tasted like Chivas and Pepperidge Farm golden cake and Casey was warm and drunk and happy beneath him and it was snowing out, not like now when it's so damn hot. Too hot. 

Casey's moving his hand now and letting his fingers trail up and down Zeke's spine. This makes Zeke shiver and Casey says, "I thought you were hot," and then he laughs, just a little, but right up against Zeke's neck and Christ, it's hot.

Casey snuggles closer to Zeke and puts a leg over him and he smells like coconuts and suddenly Zeke's thinking about Minnesota and Chivas and golden cake and wondering what Casey would taste like today. Salty along his neck and along his cheek but he was eating popsicles earlier so that's probably what he'd taste like – the popsicles were red so it would probably be raspberry or strawberry or maybe watermelon. Coconuts and salt and watermelon and fuck all it's hot and he's really going to have to tell Casey not to go walking around half naked like that all day because you know, the bugs and the sun it really wasn't good for him.

"Casey," Zeke says and his voice catches just a little more than he expected it to. "You're sticking to me."

"So?" Casey asks and Zeke feels that "s" on his neck and in every nerve ending and Casey's hand is on the small of his back and Zeke can feel sweat pooling up underneath it.

"Casey," Zeke says again. He turns his head to look at Casey and Casey's smiling at him, half-dazed with heat and something else and he's so close that Zeke can see the bridge of his nose is peeling from sunburn. "Casey, cut it out."

Casey blinks at him. "Too hot?"

"Yes."

Casey takes his hand from Zeke's back and the fan makes the spot where it had been feel cold. Casey stretches and gets up and shuffles barefoot through the dim kitchen out to the screened porch. Zeke passes his hand over his face and exhales a little shakily and hopes that Jim gets back soon with that air conditioner because really. It's just too damned hot.


End file.
